


Manifest Dreams

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, a few other characters are mentioned here and there, other aren't, some themes are mature, spoilers for endgame on some of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: A collection of five sentence fic requests I received and filled on my Tumblr account that center around Noctis and Prompto's relationship.





	Manifest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are five sentences (at least) long. Some prompts may contain mid-end game spoilers, so read at your own risk. Prompts also vary in rating, so consider yourselves warned on that front as well. 
> 
> In any case, I wanted to compiled the five sentence fic requests I was taking on Tumblr for a little while, sort them out by pairing, and post them here.

**1\. Memories**  
Gladio held the camera out for Prompto, who took it with shaky hands. It was destroyed, barely in one piece, but that wasn’t his concern. He searched for the SD card and pulled it from the camera before inserting it into the laptop.   
There, on the screen, were all of his photographed memories of Noctis.   
“Thank God,” he sobbed in relief. 

**2\. Cookies**  
“What kind of cookies are best for dinner?” Prompto rolled over on top of the prince and made a face that was clearly unimpressed with the question.  
“Dude, you don’t eat cookies for dinner.” Noctis stared him straight in the eyes and Prompto sighed, resigning. “Chocolate chip is the most versatile.”

**3\. LARPing**  
“So, this is what it feels like to be rescued by a prince.”  
Noctis would have smacked him if they weren’t in the heat of battle for bringing up their little game. Despite that, however, Prompto eyed him expectantly, the way his princess character would eye her knight, and Noctis sighed before dropping a kiss on his lips.  
“Go back to sleeping, Beauty.”   
Prompto grinned, and Noctis made a mental note to punish his princess later. 

**4\. Socks**  
Another morning, and yet another instance that Prompto had forgotten to pack a spare uniform for school. He sighed and reached over Noctis’s sleeping form in search for something of his own that might be clean enough to wear again.   
As soon as he picked up one of the black uniform socks he immediately groaned and slammed it down over the prince’s face, disgust on his features.  
“Dude! You used my sock to clean yourself up?!” He didn’t wait for Noctis to acknowledge him before he crawled over him to steal a pair of clean ones from his drawer.

**5\. Dying**  
As his guns vanished from his hands, he realized that this was it. Noctis was gone, and he was only second from joining him. One swift swing of a sword of an Iron Giant had sent him flying across the Citadel and blood filled his vision as his head slammed into concrete.   
He didn’t scream; he welcomed death. Death afforded him the opportunity to see Noctis, to tell him everything he couldn’t tell him in life.   
Prompto smiled as his angel guided him into the afterlife. 

**6\. Destiny**  
Air left Prompto’s lungs not unlike the way a black hole devours the stars around it. His hands shook and the harder he stared at scrawled words on old paper the more his vision blurred with tears.   
He quickly decided that it didn’t matter if Noctis had known, or if he had been the last to know, because nothing mattered anymore.   
Prompto slammed the book shut and threw it across the small, rundown apartment. It was ironic that they had joked about how destiny had brought them together, when it was that very thing that would be their undoing. 

**7\. Ghost**  
He knew Noctis was alive. If he weren’t, he wouldn’t be able to summon his guns, and it was that small bit of hope that kept him going most days.   
But there we some nights - rather, times that Prompto would sleep - that the loneliness got to him, and he would swear that he could feel the ghost of lips press to the back of his neck the way Noctis would always do when he needed reassurance. Sometimes it was comforting, to know that he could recall the exact way their bodies lined up together as they cuddled in bed.   
Tonight, Prompto held himself a little tighter and pressed his face harder into the pillow with a quiet, “I miss you.”

**8\. Sorry**  
Noctis has a lot to apologize for, and Prompto will never ask him to. Hell, Prompto doesn’t expect him to, but he deserves it all the same. But the words never come no matter how many times he starts them between choked sobs and desperate kisses and before he knows it it’s too late.   
He thinks maybe it’s better this way. Besides, how do you apologize to someone for missing ten years of their life? 

**9\. Snow**  
Prompto asks if he’s seen snow. He has, once, when he was younger.  
“I remember snow,” Prompto says, and there’s a lilt of confusion in his tone, “but I’ve never been anywhere with snow.”   
“We’ll go together. We can even take a selfie,” Noctis responds as he smiles, and Prompto beams back at him. 

**10\. Cooking**  
When Noctis arrives home from seeing his father, he is only mildly surprised to hear that Prompto had let himself into his apartment; the laughter is nothing new (nor something he would ever tire of). He isn’t at all shocked to smell the distinct scent of Ignis baking in the kitchen, either.   
What shocks him, however, is the carefully crafted, heart-shaped cake with white fudge and cherries on top that’s presented to him at the door.   
“Happy Anniversary!”  
It’s so cheesy and still so absolutely perfect and Prompto barely has a moment to catch the whispered, “You, too,” before Noctis kisses him.

**11\. Defiance**  
The longer Noctis stood on the steps of the Citadel, the more his knees shook and the heavier his feet became. Three gazes stared up at him, but for a split second that felt like an eternity (yet somehow still not long enough), the only eyes that mattered were a swirl of violet and azure and spiraling with emotions that he couldn’t put into words, though perhaps not for a lack of trying. It would be so easy to defy his destiny, to let go of the burden that kept him prisoner for an entire decade and fall into Prompto’s arms the way he had some fifteen years ago when they shared their first kisses.   
Yet in perfect irony, it was that same destiny that held his feet firm on the stairs, and the same eyes that were telling him to go with a silent, “I love you.”   
Noctis never felt so betrayed by the world as he did in that moment as he turned his back and heard Prompto’s tears slam to the pavement as his eyes whispered the words back.

**12\. Poker**  
Although Noctis was normally straight-faced and otherwise held his composure well in a game of poker, he would perform other little gestures that gave him away, Prompto noticed. The ball of his heel would bounce ever so slightly and he would recline in his seat if he was bluffing, and drum his fingers on the table when impatience got the better of him because he just knew he had that round in the bag.   
Naturally he was a bit sour when Prompto slammed his royal flush on top of Noctis’s full house with a triumphant howl.   
“You know the rules, Noct. Pants off.”

**13\. Secret**  
Fingers slid together and Noctis turned over his shoulder to see Prompto’s smile just before their lips collided. Laughter bubbled between them and if anyone was staring, they would never know. All Noctis needed was right there in that moment like a well-timed pop song in a cheesy romantic comedy, and maybe there was a time when he would have been offended for comparing his relationship with his best friend to such a thing, but with each second they spent pressed together, each silent promise to be together always made him fall deeper in love.   
They weren’t a secret, but Noctis wanted to brag to the world that Prompto was his and too bad for everyone else because the sky would have to fall and crush them both for him to ever let him get away. Forget the normalcy he had desperately sought for years, because there was absolutely nothing that was more freeing, more perfect than waking up with literal sunshine asleep in his bed and being able to hold his warmth without getting burned.   
Noctis felt like dancing down the street, and it was all because of Prompto, because he smiled and wanted a kiss, and he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than that. 

**14\. Family**  
Noctis felt the explosion before the sound ever reached his ears, and it had frozen him in place even when Prompto took off in the direction it had come from despite yelling after him to come back. By the time the king had finally uprooted his feet and began moving in the direction that Prompto had gone, he had already been running back, but he wasn’t alone.   
He didn’t get the chance to ask until they had put a decent distance between themselves and the - what they thought had been abandoned - Niff base, and he knelt before Prompto as he cradled a small boy, no more than three years old, to his chest. Immediately, Noctis noticed one identical trait the child shared with his rescuer; a small, lined tattoo on his wrist.   
“I couldn’t just leave him, Noct,” Prompto blurted out and Noctis nodded, pulling both him and this new addition to their little family into his arms. 

**15\. Jealousy**  
He’s talked to that girl with the red hair from their biology class no less than seven times this week, and it’s only Wednesday, Noctis noted silently as he watched Prompto sputter over his words from around the corner. Over and over again, Noctis tried to rationalize it as Prompto being Prompto and likely not realizing that the girl was flirting with him (or that he was flirting back), but jealousy was much louder and equally aggressive as he took a few steps forward.   
Didn’t Prompto know that he needed his smile, his laughhandstouchkisseverything about him focused on him all the time and it literally burned him from the inside out every time he so much as looked at someone else.   
Noctis draped an arm over Prompto’s shoulders and shot the girl a cold glance as he dropped a kiss on the boy’s cheek, smirking when she quickly got flustered and scampered off. Prompto, bless his heart, turned to him with a grin, as though Noctis fears were, in fact, entirely irrational. 

**16\. Cosplay**  
“How does it look?”  
Prompto threw his arms out and turned slowly as Noctis looked up from hand sewing a button onto tan shorts. After examining the stripes, making sure they were even and the seams were clean, he nodded and threw the shorts at him.   
“Now all you need is a stick and you’ll be the sexiest Lucas at the con,” he teased, and Prompto grinned, immediately plopping into Noctis lap and narrowly missing the sewing machine.   
“Yeah, well, I still need you to finish Ness so we can be sexy together.” 

**17\. Cross-dressing**  
There was a furious flush on Prompto’s cheeks, though whether it was from the alcohol or the embarrassment that he was able to fit into Iris’s skirt without much effort remained to be determined. Personally, Noctis didn’t care where it stemmed from, just that it was there and it wasn’t helping as he drank in the expanse of Prompto’s legs until they were suddenly caught off JUST before anything could really be exposed.   
Never before had he considered Prompto in a skirt, but seeing it now, well, it wasn’t as much of a turn off as he would have previous thought, and his hands slid further to squeeze a plaid covered ass cheek.    
“Can I buy you cute panties to match?” Noctis grinned and Prompto flushed darker, but for as tipsy as he was, Noctis didn’t miss the slight nod of the blond’s head. 

**18\. Proposal**  
He had had it all planned, but as like most things in his life, things didn’t go accordingly. Thus, why they were standing beside the fountain at the center of Prompto’s favorite park to take photos in the dead of night on the coldest night of the year.   
“Marry me, Prompto,” Noctis choked on his words because if he hadn’t forced them out he might not have had it in him at all and Prompto’s eyes watered, searching the prince for something, anything that hinted that he might have been joking or that this wasn’t real after all, but found nothing.   
“Noct…” he trailed off, then after a long pause that made Noctis’s chest ache with the breath he had been holding nodded furiously and flung his arms around him, shivering against his lips as he kissed him hard.  
“Yes.” 

**19\. Sand**  
If Noctis were being entirely honest, he should have known better than to trust Prompto alone on the beach whilst he napped, toes dipped in the water that gently crashed against the shore at Galdin Quey. When he awoke some time later - a couple of hours based on the pink sunset in the distance - he couldn’t move. At first, he had assumed that he hadn’t put on enough sunblock, that he had burnt himself to a crisp and would never hear the end of it from Ignis about how he had let himself become the lobster roll prince of Insomnia.   
No, instead, he was trapped by the cooling sand that, upon further examination, was shaped into a mermaid tail, and two large lumps on is chest that he could only assumed were meant to be breasts.   
And about five feet away was the click of a camera shutter and the unmistakable laugh of Prompto as Noctis demanded he unbury him immediately. 

**20\. Nudes**

**Prompto (8:53 PM):**  
Noct? You there?  
Yooooo!  
:(

When Noctis stepped out of the shower to see the mixed notifications he felt guilty. He hated leaving Prompto hanging for more than a few minutes, mostly because he hated coming back to 15 text messages and almost half as many missed calls. Fingers still damp, he swiped across the screen and responded.

**Noctis (9:10 PM):**  
I was in the shower.  
  
**Prompto (9:10 PM):**  
lol send nudes

At first Noctis rolled his eyes. He really shouldn’t have expected anything less from his nerd boyfriend who practically lived on the internet. Then, he smirked.

What if he did? He blushed a little at the thought of taking lewd photos of himself and sending them to someone, but then again, that someone wasn’t just someone, but Prompto, and Prompto…  
Carefully he let his towel dip just below his ass and he leaned back against the counter, making sure to get both his front and back in the photo.

_SNAP._  

He took another from the same angle and bit his lip.

_SNAP._

Finally, he wrapped his hand around his cock, not really stroking, but playing all the same. 

_SNAP._

Noctis attached the photos and hit send before he could change his mind, his stomach fluttering and he was definitely blushing harder as minutes ticked by with no response.   
Thirty minutes and a pair of pj pants later his phone vibrated. 

**Prompto (9:41 PM):**  
OH. EM. GEE.  
YOU ACTUALLY!!  
…fuck Noct. 

**Prompto (9:42 PM):**  
I’m coming over. Stay like that.  
…fuck. 

Noctis laughed to himself and flopped onto his bed, excitement racing through his veins as his thumbs flew across his phone.   
**Noctis (9:44 PM):**  
Heh. Hurry up. 

**21\. Musicality**  
Neither of them could sing, not well, anyway. The extent of Prompto’s musical genius didn’t extend beyond singing about chocobos and stairs, and Noctis held his own one man concert every so often in shower when he thought he was alone, (Prompto definitely has recordings of them).   
Dancing was different, though they weren’t great at that either. It required less thought, and so long as they were one another’s partner, their bodies could sing melodies and move in sync to whatever common or cut time rhythm that played through the speakers.   
They were each other’s instruments, tuned perfectly to the other and made up of different parts that when played together created a natural musicality. 

**22\. Malignant**  
Neither of them could sing, not well, anyway. The extent of Prompto’s musical genius didn’t extend beyond singing about chocobos and stairs, and Noctis held his own one man concert every so often in shower when he thought he was alone, (Prompto definitely has recordings of them).   
Dancing was different, though they weren’t great at that either. It required less thought, and so long as they were one another’s partner, their bodies could sing melodies and move in sync to whatever common or cut time rhythm that played through the speakers.   
They were each other’s instruments, tuned perfectly to the other and made up of different parts that when played together created a natural musicality. 

**23\. Euphoria**  
He was still the king of naps; Prompto was sure that would never change. Not that he minded. There was something about the way the afternoon sun illuminated his features and how he curled into the crisp sheets without actually sleeping under them that sent euphoric butterflies all flutter in the pit of his stomach.   
He felt heartless having to wake Noctis when he looked so warm, so peaceful, and blissfully unaware of how royal he truly looked. What Prompto wouldn’t have given in that moment to join him, to bask in that same glow and let sleep overcome him as well. 

**24\. Audacity**  
In the past, Noctis would have simply sidled up beside Prompto, put his arm around him, and maybe drop a kiss or two on his cheek, so that whoever he was flirting with got the hint that he was 100% off the market and to move on. Prompto would apologize - because nine and a half times out of ten he wouldn’t realize the other person was hitting on him - and Noctis would brush it off with a shrug.  
Things were different since the arrangement, though, and suddenly it wasn’t as simple as staking his claim on Prompto. Instead Noctis was forced to watch while he had audacity to make eyes at Cindy, or Aranea, or any other female that might give him the time of day, as though the last five years meant absolutely nothing to him.   
Noctis had no choice, however, but to bite his tongue and let his blood boil in his veins. 

**25\. Bromance**  
“Hey, Noct!”  
Before he could turn to face the direction where the voice came from there was a familiar weight on his back and arms wrapped around his neck.   
Laughter that he was all too familiar with tickled his ear and Noctis smiled as he sighed, adjusting to carry both his school bag and Prompto properly before he continued his walk home, ignoring the odd stares they received from onlookers who were shocked that the normally anti-social prince was so friendly with another boy. Noctis let them decide what is relationship with Prompto was; as long as he had the blond in his life, Noctis would take him any way he could have him.   
Besides, there was nothing wrong with a bit of healthy bromance. 

**26\. Irreplaceable**  
The dim lights flicker in his small, rundown apartment, but he’s used to it by now, and he keeps scrolling through the photos on his camera. He hasn’t taken any since Noctis was taken by the crystal, but he regularly checks it to make sure the data hasn’t become corrupt.   
Photos of all of them, of just the two of them, of only Noctis flood his memories and his emotions build up. The more time passes, the more he fears he’ll forget their faces, forget what it was like to smile, to be held, to hear Noctis’s voice in his ear with desperate ‘I love you’s’ the night before they set sail.   
Photos could fade, distort with time, and Prompto is afraid his memories aren’t as irreplaceable as he once thought.


End file.
